Sporum Wiki
The Spore Forum (Sporum) The Spore forum or Sporum was a forum dedicated to the game Spore. It was designed to discuss the game in a safe (sometimes), friendly (well, kind of....) environment. MaxisKane revealed that it was run by Gnomes, some of which turned rogue and became glitches. It became a lot smaller than it used to be, at one point it was rare for the number of online members to dip below one hundred and often reached a thousand, eventually, it's average numbers dropped to around 50. Paradoxically however, the greatest number of active sporumers in the forum's history amassed on the 17th of December of 2010, soundly beating the last record (the 9th of June or so of 2009 which had a thousand seven hundred or so active members logged on at one time). Recently, though, large droves of users came on the Sporum (about 150,000) around the same time as luhjgh claimed that he had a friend who would hack the Sporum. This was probably to launch a DDoS attack, or to just bump up the view count of luh's signature shop. On April 23, 2013, the Sporum broke down, and it became impossible to login to the forum, thus ending the forum. The last post was by PITHADIUS in his Roleplay Neo-Terra. 'The Fifty-Five Principal Rules:' These are the basic guidelines that all must adhere to. Some of these rules are made out of common decency, others are made out of humor, and yet others are made by or regarding famous Sporumers Sporum Gods and powerful users. And some are just there to fill up the empty spaces in between. #No Spamming #No trolling (making blatantly innapropriate posts in order to derail a subject) #No impersonating others. #Keep subjects relevant to Spore. (Except in Science and Spore and Roleplay) #Have a sense of humor! #Rule 7 is correct. #Rule 6 is incorrect. #Follow your heart. #Don't act like a freakin' n00b. #Don't give anyone up, never let anyone down, never run around and desert them! #Ignore 5'poreMasters (fake SporeMasters)Even though they may look interesting from a safe distance. #??? #PROFIT!!! #'Don't panic! Enjoy the ride. #Never respond to trolls in threads not made by them. #The same goes for threads made by them. #Don't immediately accuse new users of being alts. #Try not to mistake alts for new users. #Every time you don't capitalize the first letter of a sentence, a dolphin gets run over by a motorboat. #Respect is earned. #Take advice when you get it. #CAPS LOCK - NOT NECESSARY ALL THE TIME! #Never get ninja'd. #The rules are wrong. #Not really. #Do drugs. #Spam the ECF; we actually have a sense of humor! #The Sporum Wiki is never wrong. It's just that the Sporum is inconsistent. #ALWAYS eat the Emoticone. #Always follow the exceedingly long list of rules. #Don't do anything or else you will be banned by Thomas's SM clone SporeMasterSlime. #Do not make any pages on spammers who are still active (STUPIDOO, etc. (actually he went away...but he may only be referred to as He Who Must Not Be Named) or the attacks they participated in) #Look at this wiki, now back to me, now back to the wiki, now back to me. #If it exists, there is porn of it, no exceptions. #Rule 36 is not here. #- #See? #Avoid advertising. #Karma doesn't matter. Also, all of us are one-star trolls. #Especially when Aravan99 is the one being one-starred. #Don't make duplicates, necroes, or original threads. #Don't ask for more Staff-of-Life charges. #Don't mention pork in front of Pie4Pigs. #NEVER call the Sporum the "spourm", a forum a "fourm", or Sporumers "spourmers". #34j6_3, we've heard, murders kittens as punishment for bad grammar. Or maybe it's just one of those sick jokes of his. #Don't get bored. #Don't ragequit, you'll end up coming back anyway. #NEVER cross the CAUTION tape. It's there for a reason. #RAGEQUIT SPORUM, RETURN AS ALT #S&Sers never die. Never. # Whoever wrote these rules is a Grade-A retard. # Make an article for every minor spam attack ever. THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE: "Why Not?" If you consistently break these rules and ignore warnings you will be banned. Or forced to watch High School Musical. Which is actually used occasionally in lieu of week-long bans. Even though it is a remarkably more cruel punishment. If you are really bad, Tyrannolodon will start making puns, lots of puns. Create an article width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article IF STARTING A NEW PAGE, USE THE "BLANK PAGE" LAYOUT AND NOT THE "STANDARD LAYOUT". Check out this user's tutorials for Source/Code Mode, Wikia Features, Wikia-Coding and more: <'s and >'s - General Wikia - Other tutorials coming soon Other *Sporum members *Sporum memes *Sporum categories *Disasters and scares *Sporum theme song *The Book of Sporum *Glitches Latest activity The latest stuff that happened Category:Browse